Déli Szépség
by syren17
Summary: Gambit nem tudja levenni a szemét egy bizonyos Xavier tanítványról...


Déli szépség

Gambit lefékezte a motorját, leszállt róla és az utca másik végébe sétált. A biztonság kedvéért jó messze parkolt a Bayville High-tól, nehogy valaki meglássa.

Az órájára nézett, majd az épület falának támaszkodott, és onnan figyelte a vele szemben lévő középiskolát. Elővett egy cigarettát, és komótosan rágyújtott.

Lassan mindennapos rutin vált ebből a tevékenységből. Két hete nap mint nap eljött ide, rágyújtott és csak figyelt. Megvárta, amíg kicsengetnek az utolsó óráról, és Ő kisétál az iskolából. Gambit pedig követte, várva a megfelelő alkalomra ahhoz, amit eltervezett. De soha nem jött el. Másnap pedig ugyanúgy az iskola előtt várt Rá.

Újra az órájára nézett: ezúttal túl hamar jött. Minden alkalommal egyre korábban jött, maga sem értette, miért. Szinte vágyott rá, hogy megpillantsa, hogy észrevétlenül kövesse...

Te idióta, azért vagy itt, hogy elrabold, nem azért, hogy beleszeress! - korholta magát. Aztán újragondolta. Beleszeretni? Nem. Remy LeBeau nem szeret bele senkibe. _Ő_ az, aki összetöri a hölgyek szívét, és nem fordítva. Megnézi őket, flörtöl velük, esetleg eltöltenek együtt egy kellemes éjszakát, de nem lesz szerelmes. Soha.

És főleg nem Belé.

Több okból sem. Ha beleszeretne, kudarcba fulladna a terve, azt pedig nem engedhette. Már így is épp elég nehéz volt véghezvinni, hogy ennyire érdeklődött iránta. Másrészt ellenségek voltak. Nem utolsó sorban pedig Ő úgysem viszonozná.

De mi a fenének gondolkozik azon, hogy mi lenne, ha szeretné? Hiszen épp most döntötte el, hogy ez nem történt meg.

Ugye?

Zavarba jött attól, hogy megkérdőjelezte önmagát.

Újat szippantott a cigarettából, majd lassan kifújta a füstöt. Nyugi, Remy. Nincs semmi ok az izgalomra. Ő is csak egy ugyanolyan lány, mint az összes többi. Semmivel sem több.

Végre tisztán tudott gondolkodni. Hogy is képzelhette, hogy beleszeretett? Nem is ismeri.

Annyira.

Csak amennyire megismerhette azáltal, hogy az elmúlt két teljes hétben minden mozdulatát figyelte. Amikor felkelt. Amikor elhagyta a Xavier Intézetet, és iskolába ment. Amikor hazaért. Amikor lefeküdt aludni, egyedül és magányosan, néha sírva.

Soha senkivel nem beszélt.

Ez az. Nem szerette, csak sajnálta. Esetleg együtt érzett Vele. De nem szerette.

Micsoda hülyeség!

Már majdnem elszívta a cigijét, és megpróbált másra gondolni. Most döbbent csak rá, milyen nehéz.

Hiszen jóformán minden Róla szólt.

Szüksége volt az erejére. Persze, elrabolja, hazudik majd Neki, kihasználja. Na és? Ez a dolga. Nem lesz sokkal különb szitu, mint amikor egy szenvedélyes éjszaka után egyedül hagyja a lányt a hotelszobában. A hölgy csalódik ugyan, de az együtt töltött percek emléke megmarad.

És most is így lesz. Ő soha nem fogja megtudni, hogy kihasználta, csak arra emlékszik, milyen kedves volt Hozzá. Aztán talán nem is találkoznak többé.

De valahogy ezt most nem érezte helyesnek.

Nem, ez nem a jó szó. Számtalanszor csinált már hasonlót, és mindig tudta, hogy nem helyes. Csak nem figyelt oda a lelkiismeretére. Elvégre hogy dolgozzon egy tolvaj, ha folyton bűntudata van?

De most igenis bűntudata volt. Egy olyan dologért, amit még el se követett.

Alig akarta elhinni. Ennyire puhány lett volna? Nem elég, hogy érdeklődik Iránta - nem, erre is megtalálta a megfelelő kifejezést: _vonzódik_ Hozzá - de már bűntudata is volt!

Ekkor meghallotta a csengőt. Vége volt az utolsó órának is a Bayville High-ban.

Épp időben, mert a cigarettája kis híján teljesen elfogyott, és mivel nem a végénél fogta meg, a parázs már égetni kezdte az ujját. Szitkozódva eldobta a csikket, rátaposott, majd az iskola kijárata felé fordította a figyelmét.

Egy darabig fürkészte a vidáman csevegő, felszabadult diákokat, aztán meglátta Őt.

Nyelt egyet.

Ő ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint máskor. Tornacipőt és fekete nadrágot viselt, ami a térdénél lyukas volt. (Milyen formás lábai vannak.) A fölsője lila volt, kissé szabadon hagyta a hasát és a vállait. (Milyen finom, halvány a bőre. Az a has szinte kiált, hogy megcsikizzék. A vállai pedig arra hivatottak, hogy simogassák őket, egész nap apró csókokkal kényeztessék...) Kezeit fekete kesztyűk fedték. (Kicsi a keze. Biztosan nőies ujjai vannak. Simogatásra teremtette őket az isten.)

Gambit messziről nem látta az arcát, de már előre tudta, hogy aznap sem hiányzik róla a gótikus smink.

Ő lesétált a lépcsőn, kikerülte a tömeget, a kisebb-nagyobb csoportosulásokat. Mindig ezt tette. Talán félt az emberektől? Nem lett volna csoda. Olyan képességekkel, mint az övé...

Remy kiűzte a fejéből a gondolatot. Miért nem tud a munkájára koncentrálni, ha meglátja Őt? Ha így halad,

soha nem fog eljutni odáig, hogy magával vigye New Orleansba.

Ő eközben elindult hazafelé. Nem nézett körül, csak maga elé. Nem érdekelte a külvilág.

Gambit kihasználta ezt, átment az utca másik oldalára, és követni kezdte. Veszélyesen közelről, csak néhány lépés választotta el őket egymástól.

De megérte. Most szemügyre vehette közelebbről.

Mint az előző nap.

És az azt megelőzőn.

És az azokat megelőzőn.

Sötétvörös, rövid haja csak a válláig ért, de dús volt, fényes, enyhén hullámos. (Pont arra való, hogy egy szerencsés hímnemű egyén megsimogassa, beleszagoljon, az ujjai között játsszon a tincsekkel.)

Elöl két tincs fehér volt. Ez adta meg az Ő egyediségét.

Gambit nem tévedett, amikor a sminkre gondolt. Most is viselte. Sötétkékre volt kifestve a szeme, ez csak még jobban kiemelte átható, smaragdzöld tekintetét.

Az ajkai is sötétkékre voltak rúzsozva. (Miért nem mosolyog soha? Az a száj csak még szebb lenne, ha mosolyogna...)

Remy szinte osonva, lépésről lépésre követte Őt, most már teljesen belefeledkezve a gondolataiba és a látványba.

Olyan szívesen odament volna Hozzá. Beszélgetni, vagy csak sétálni.

Megcsiklandozta volna, hogy hallja a nevetését.

Még soha nem hallotta nevetni. Mindig szomorúnak látta.

Persze azok után, amin keresztül ment, ez érthető volt.

Ott akart lenni a számára. Átölelni, amikor valami bántotta. Simogatni a vállait. Érezni, ahogy azok a nőies ujjak őt simogatják. Eljátszani az ujjai között a haja egyik vörös tincsével, és beszívni az illatát.

Remy megtorpant.

Hiába győzködte magát, hogy nincs bűntudata, hogy nem szerelmes...

Ez most valami olyasmi volt, amit képtelen volt irányítani. Hiába akarta.

Elbűvölte a déli szépség.

Most már végképp fogalma sem volt, hogyan hajtsa végre a tervét.

Ekkor Ő észrevehetett valamit, mert megfordult és körülnézett.

Gambit fellélegzett, amikor látta, hogy Ő újra elindul. Kilépett a fa mögül.

Kezdett elege lenni ebből az egészből. Minden nap hazáig követte. Másnap újra eljött, hogy megfigyelje. Mindig hamarabb, mint kellett volna. Győzködte magát, hogy igazából nem is érdekli. Aztán meglátta, és elvesztette a fejét.

A lehető legközelebbről kezdte követni, és magába itta a látványát. Aztán - mint most is - úgy félúton rádöbbent, hogy mit csinált. Dühösen megfordult, és megpróbált a másik irányba menni...

De egy pár perc múlva már újra az Ő nyomában járt, és figyelte.

Mindennapos rutin vált ebből a tevékenységből...

**VÉGE**


End file.
